Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly, to various embodiments for routing data in complex computer networks.
Description of the Related Art
Today with modern technology, large volumes of data are storable on disk drives; these drives can exist as a solo entity, or as part of a broader make up within a larger storage environment, for example as part of a Storage Area Network (SAN). As the sheer volume of data in today's information-based society continues to increase, so too does the demands placed on communications and data processing infrastructures that serve to manipulate, transfer, and otherwise handle this data.